


The Prefects Bathroom

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter has a crush on TriWizard Champion Cedric Diggory. Following the Yule Ball, Cedric gives Harry some advice for his egg. Harry decides to take a chance by asking Cedric if he would be able to help him…and if he could bring Cho too...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title The Prefects Bathroom - - - Rating M  
> Summary Harry Potter has a crush on TriWizard Champion Cedric Diggory. Following the Yule Ball, Cedric gives Harry some advice for his egg. Harry decides to take a chance by asking Cedric if he would be able to help him…and if he could bring Cho too...  
> Pairings Cedric/Cho/Harry  
> Warnings Contains slash and scenes of a sexual nature

**Entrance Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25** **th** **December 1994**

When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Harry was perfectly happy to be going to bed; as far as he was concerned, the evening hadn't been much fun.

Out in the entrance hall, Harry and Ron saw Hermione kissing Krum good night, Krum groping Hermione's rear with Hermione visibly enjoying it, before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She gave Ron a very cold look and swept past him up the marble staircase without speaking. Harry and Ron followed her, but halfway up the staircase Harry heard someone calling him.

"Hey Harry!" It was Cedric Diggory. Harry could see Cho waiting for him in the entrance hall below.

"Yeah?" said Harry coldly as Cedric ran up the stairs toward him. ' _Not now, I've had a bad night and now the one person who has caused part of my problems, the fact that I am in love with him and now cannot even talk to him because I am scared that he would reject me if I told him the truth.'_

Cedric looked as though he didn't want to say whatever it was in front of Ron, who shrugged, looking bad-tempered, and continued to climb the stairs. "Listen…" Cedric lowered his voice as Ron disappeared. "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Well…take a bath, okay?"

"What?"

"Take a bath, and…erm…take the egg with you, and…erm…just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think…trust me." Cedric said, seeing Harry staring at him.

"Tell you what," Cedric said, "use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Must go...want to say good night—"

It was then that Harry realised that Cedric Diggory, the teen who he was talking to, was someone who he would, given a chance, share a bath and not in a non-sexual manner. ' _If only I would get him, me and Cho in the bathroom at the same time, I wouldn't say no to Cedric!'_

Before he could say anything, Cedric grinned at Harry and was about to head back down the stairs to Cho when Harry spoke up.

"Cedric, would...would you be able to help me out in the bathroom." Harry said, hoping that the Hufflepuff Seeker would be agreeable to his proposal. "Maybe bring Cho, we could talk about our Quidditch experiences?"

Cedric considered his fellow TriWizard Tournament competitor, considering his emerald orbs, noticing some emotion that he had not seen before.

"Alright. Maybe tomorrow?

**Prefects Bathroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25** **th** **December 1994**

Harry was feeling rather horny. He was laying in the water in the prefect's bathroom watching Cedric and Cho going at it like a pair of rabbits. He had arrived in the bathroom nearly twenty minutes ago to see Cho stripping Cedric's underwear off, her C cup breasts giving Cedric's 10-inch member a titfuck.

Whilst watching the two, Harry felt his own 8-inch erection getting stiffer by the second, seeing the Chinese teen receive Cedric's cum all over her breasts. Quickly striping, Harry saw Cedric take one look at Harry's erection and smile. It was then that Harry knew that Cedric held some feelings for him.

Coming back out of his thoughts, he saw that the Cedric and Cho had finished shagging like a pair of rabbits, meaning that Harry could get a chance with Cedric. Before he knew it, Cedric had swum up to him and started kissing the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was in heaven, the taste of Cedric Diggory's lips on his, the two of them just pouring their hearts out in love. It was then that Harry felt another pair of lips, this time on his erection, sucking it like a lolly.

Moaning into Cedric's mouth over the attention that Cho was giving him, all he wanted now was for Cedric to take him from behind, wanting the feel of Cedric's cock up his arse. Eventually Harry's wish was going to be true as he felt something wet up his arse.

"Just a lubrication charm to help you for your first time." Cedric said as Cho was hungrily eating Harry's erection.

As Cedric turned both his girlfriend and now his boyfriend over, Harry would remember the time he visited Cedric and Cho in the Prefects bathroom!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 244 - - - Publish Date 01/01/2017


End file.
